Passive-Agressive
by reynanicoshipper
Summary: Summary: Tony Stark was a non-threatening man. Or more like everybody thought so. But what you do not know gets back at you in the end- he could be the most dangerous man ever if his loved ones were involved.


Passive-Aggressive

Summary: Tony Stark was a non-threatening man. Or more like everybody thought so. But what you do not know gets back at you in the end- he could be the most dangerous man ever if his loved ones were involved.

 **This story's idea was taken from another story called Standard Procedure by Oceanbreeze7, and A for Effort by** ** _(I think)_** **Bleeding Jazz Gums. Go read them, they are amazing stories and in the top charts for this whole fandom. I hate crass language, so I will not be using much in this story. I think it is vulgar. * I made the guy named Sydell up. But the smartest person in the world has an IQ estimated to be about 225-250. And tony is a tiny bit OOC.**

Anthony Edward Stark was at a lavish charity gala. And to put it simply, he was bored to the death. There were three types of people that kept on approaching him usually. People who wanted money (he called them no-brain businessmen), fangirls (very scarily similar to zombies), and people who wanted something from him (takers). He was annoyed, because they kept on talking to him and would not stop. If Pepper wasn't in this gala too, along with the Black Widow, he would have told the guy talking to him to GTH (go to hell). Finally the guy stopped talking to him and he walked away.

Finally! He would have jumped with joy, but that would have seemed weird. And very strange. Suddenly, his phone buzzed three times. That was a distress signal. But from who? Pulling out his phone would have been deemed rude, but he was Tony Stark. He did whatever he wanted. Besides that was a distress signal. He could not have ignored it because a person was in danger. So he opened his phone. He entered the 14-digit password. 14-digits was absolutely necessary. This phone was 50 years ahead of the rest of the population. Tony Stark could do that after all. One of his best attributes was his genius. He had an IQ bigger than Einstein's. (Einstein's IQ was 160-190. Tony Stark's IQ, which he got tested for, was an amazing 250. He was the smartest person in the world, tied with some other guy with a last name of Sydell* who learned 40 languages.)

"Texas-Kansas-Arkansas-391903938439-8-8-1-2-3-6". That was what filled the screen of his STARK phone. Soon Tony's eyes filled with rage. Who dared to try to hack Jarvis? He thought, enraged. (They failed, however. But that still did not excuse them.) He went outside of the gala, he did not care what the people thought. He was Tony Stark, and he really did not even care about the public-opinion about himself much. He double-clicked the text that appeared, and wrote in the affirmation code "58539320ST4RK". Then he wrote in the blank that the affirmation code opened, "$^ &$*$(#*#& )". With this code, JARVIS said (on-screen, because somebody could overhear if JARVIS said this out loud) "Shield has tried to hack me, sir. They failed miserably, but if you could spare me a firewall, looked over by you, that would reassure me." "Anything for you, J." said Stark.

Stark went to the Avengers tower and created the most advanced piece of code in existence, (besides JARVIS, of course). The top three most advanced pieces of code was 1) JARVIS, 2) The firewall that he was creating right now, and 3) the latest Iron Man suit. This firewall was impenetrable. Its energy sources were Stark's arc reactor itself. As long as Stark did not die, this firewall would not die either. Then he assembled the strongest Iron Man suit. And recorded a video to be sent to SHIELD.

He put on a dangerous smirk. Unlike his usual, endearing and annoying smirk, this smirk was razor sharp. It was, to simply put it, very scary. This was enough to make somebody burst into tears just by looking into it. He pressed the recording button, and on all the computers that SHIELD had, his face showed. Fury was looking at his computer. It flashed, and then showed Stark's face onto it. Fury growled. Unknown to any of the people manning a computer, Anthony Edward Stark could see them and hear them right back. Stark only smirked even more in response to Fury's growl. "Which one of you dared to try to hack JARVIS does not matter." Stark had exclaimed, in a cool clipped tone which was ice cold. "Since Popeye over there" Fury was fuming. "Has decided to go give the order to hack JARVIS, in which you failed anyways, you guys will all get punished." Stark smirked even more.

"Forget that new house you wanted to buy, all your money has been drained to the Ho Yinsen Foundation for Abused and Neglected Children." One woman had already burst into tears. "At least then it's for a good cause." Stark mumbled in a lower tone. "You are accused of murder in every part of the world except North Korea. Your Facebook account profiles say that you want to join at least one terrorist group and that you wished Hitler was the dictator of the United States. You have nowhere to go. And all this will last permanently. Moving on to Popeye, I retract my contract with SHIELD and give you 24 hours to remove all the improved weapons, computers, and even the improved Heli-carrier software I gave you before the Heli-carrier crashes into whatever that is below. Trust me, it won't be pretty. I will retract all my funding for you too. And as a little goodbye gift for you, SHIELD's databases are completely jacked up." They opened each electronic file to find a picture of Fury in a pink _my little pony_ costume, and the description below was the words, 'Fury is a _'My little pony'_ fan.' If Fury wasn't completely angered before, now he was furious. "No wait!" Stark exclaimed. "Why don't I extend the hospitality? Look to find out two more parting gifts to you. Toddles!"

The video ended. All of a sudden, Silly String came at every person anywhere in the carrier. It did not stop until 30 minutes later. Somebody touched a computer. The people in the room yelled, "No! Don't do it!" But it was too late. All the computers turned on, and on the screen flashed a single word. That word was 'goodbye'. All of a sudden, all the computers in the SHIELD Heli-carrier exploded.

It's easier to defeat the enemy if they completely underestimate you.

Stark was used to people underestimating him. But he didn't care. He was Tony Stark, after all.


End file.
